<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fractions by Fangirl_fanatic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973795">Fractions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_fanatic/pseuds/Fangirl_fanatic'>Fangirl_fanatic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The ways I show you that I love you [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Women's Soccer RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Technically but not really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:54:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_fanatic/pseuds/Fangirl_fanatic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I hate you," Tobin pouts as Christen laughs, trying not to let Tobin’s puppy dog eyes affect her. </p><p>"Love you," Christen drags out, batting her eyelashes innocently as Tobin lets her arms fall to her side. </p><p>"Yeah, well," Tobin says, still sticking out her lower lip despite the grin growing on her face, "I would love you more if you didn't drink all of my coffee."</p><p>Christen gives her a kiss on the cheek as a consolation prize (and Tobin blushes the entire elevator ride up to their floor).</p><p>Or </p><p>50 times Tobin and Christen act like a couple</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tobin Heath/Christen Press</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The ways I show you that I love you [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>278</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fractions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ve been working on six parts of this series all at the same time which is crazy unrealistic in, like, eight different ways (plus, I’m pretty sure nobody wants to read six more parts???). Anyways, I’m all over the place so here’s this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[1]<br/>
"This room is a mess," Christen grumbles, kicking one of Tobin's shoes out of the way as she comes out of the bathroom. Tobin looks over at her from her bed. </p><p>"I think you're just not used to having a roommate yet. This is only your second camp." Tobin shrugs, a smirk playing on her lips, and Christen rolls her eyes as she bends over to set Tobin's shoes to the side. </p><p>"I room with three of my other teammates in Sweden," Christen deadpans, trying to keep a smile off of her face, "I'm pretty sure it's just you."</p><p>"And you don't drive them insane with your incessant organizing?" Tobin asks and immediately fears she's crossed a line when Christen just stares at her. </p><p>"I hate you," Christen mumbles with her arms folded but then she laughs playfully and rolls her eyes. She bends over and grabs Tobin's sneakers, holding them up with a raised eyebrow. "And I hate these shoes."</p><p>[2]<br/>
"Oh, good, you're up," Christen says and she slips back into the hotel room, a cup of coffee in one hand and their room key in the other. </p><p>"And I'm not happy about it," Tobin grumbles, immediately crossing her arms in over-exaggerated disappointment. </p><p>"Would you be happier if I said this coffee is for you?" Christen grins brightly and Tobin's arms fall back to her side as she sits up further on the bed. </p><p>"Please tell me you're not messing with me," Tobin says, "because that would just be cruel."</p><p>"I'm not." Christen laughs, crossing the room to hand Tobin the cup. She watches her take a sip before rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. "I didn't know your coffee order so I just got you the same thing I ordered."</p><p>"I would've preferred it iced," Tobin says, smirking at Christen teasingly before taking another sip of her drink. "It's great, thank you."</p><p>[3]<br/>
"How are you already up?" Tobin groans, dragging herself out of the bed to see Christen finishing her morning yoga routine. She sighs contently, coming out of her final position to raise her eyebrows at Tobin.  </p><p>"I wake with the sun," Christen says and Tobin can tell she's teasing because of the way her lips upturn. </p><p>"That's a load of bullshit."</p><p>"Whatever." Christen rolls her eyes as she stands up off the floor. "You're just not a morning person."</p><p>"No, I'm a normal person and you," Tobin points an accusatory finger at Christen, "clearly are not."</p><p>"Right, you're totally the normal one."</p><p>Christen scurries off to the bathroom before Tobin can come up with a response.</p><p>[4]<br/>
"Got any snacks in that purse of yours?" Tobin asks, tugging on the strap of Christen's bag. </p><p>"What?" Christen furrows her eyebrows, confused as Tobin just starts digging through her purse. (She doesn't stop her, though.)</p><p>"I don't know." Tobin glances up and then back down into the bag. "You seem like the kind of person to be prepared for everything."</p><p>"Well, I wasn't prepared for this."</p><p>"Damn, I'm starving." Tobin stops rummaging through Christen's belongings, at least having enough sense to pull away sheepishly. "Sorry."</p><p>"I guess next time I'll just have to be more prepared." Christen shrugs, adjusting the strap on her shoulder and wandering off to find another teammate to talk to. </p><p>[5]<br/>
"Here," Tobin says, slipping her jacket off of her shoulders and offering it to Christen insistently. </p><p>"No thanks," Christen pushes it back at Tobin, her cheeks rosy from the harsh wind, "I'm good."</p><p>"Just take it, Chris," Tobin says as she shoves the coat into her hands, "clearly you can't handle the cold."</p><p>"I detest that," Christen says but she slips the jacket over her shoulders anyways. "Thank you."</p><p>"I can't let my favorite roommate freeze to death.” Tobin smiles crookedly and Christen laughs, wrapping the material tighter around herself. </p><p>[6]<br/>
"Oh, I love this song," Christen says, a small smile on her face, and Tobin almost misses it over the loud music playing through the bar. She doesn't, though, and listens to the song for a few seconds before responding. </p><p>"Want to dance, then?" Christen pauses, like she's mulling over the proposition, but then shakes her head. </p><p>"I'm good, thanks for the offer though." She takes a sip of her (nonalcoholic) drink slowly and eyes Tobin. "You should go dance."</p><p>"Trying to get rid of me?" Tobin returns playfully, also taking a sip of her (alcoholic) drink. </p><p>Christen shrugs. "I just don't want to stop you from having fun."</p><p>"You're all the fun I need," Tobin drawls which makes Christen laugh but also blush lightly. </p><p>(Kelley drags Tobin onto the dance floor two songs later and Christen thinks she's having the most fun she's had all night as she watches them dance completely off rhythm.)</p><p>[7]<br/>
"Did you even get any sleep last night?" Tobin asks in a raspy morning voice, still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Christen glances at her, confused. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Like, did you ever actually fall asleep? You were flopping around all night." Tobin's voice is light and casual but Christen can see the curiosity — and maybe a little concern — etched into her features. She brushes it off easily. </p><p>"I'm a light sleeper." Christen shrugs, casting a glance over to Tobin who looks to be brightening through the morning haze. "Sorry if I kept you up."</p><p>"Nah you're good." Tobin runs a hand through her hair in an attempt to untangle some of the knots in it. "Just figured I'd check to make sure you weren't going to fall asleep on the pitch today."</p><p>"Fingers crossed," Christen says, holding up the corresponding gesture and Tobin laughs. </p><p>[8]<br/>
"Maybe you should sit down." Christen practically begs, tugging on the tail of Tobin's jersey. </p><p>"This ref is blind, Chris!" Tobin says, gesturing angrily to the field as their team gets bulldozed by the opposing side. </p><p>"You should still probably sit down," Christen says, tugging on Tobin again, "I don't want you running onto the field to yell at the ref."</p><p>"I wouldn't do that," Tobin mumbles but she sinks back down onto the bench with her arms crossed. </p><p>(She only stays seated for five minutes before she’s back on her feet screaming. Christen doesn't blame her when she sees how Alex limps away from the tackle.)</p><p>[9]<br/>
"You can have the first shower," Christen offers as soon as they walk into their hotel room, both dragging their luggage behind them. </p><p>"Thanks," Tobin says, setting her duffel bag onto the floor with a heavy sigh, "I'll be quick."</p><p>"Okay, I'll find a movie to watch." Christen doesn't hesitate to sink down onto the hotel bed without bothering to unpack, already reaching for the remote before Tobin can respond. </p><p>"Don't start without me."</p><p>"I won't if you won't," Christen says, grinning as Tobin pauses to act like she's thinking it over, "I still have to shower after you."</p><p>"I can't make any promises." Tobin shrugs. "You take ages to shower."</p><p>"That's not even true," Christen says, laughing even as she's focused on looking for a movie. </p><p>"Yes it is but I'll let it slide since you're such a good roommate."</p><p>"Oh, well thank you," Christen says sarcastically, rolling her eyes as Tobin laughs and disappears into the bathroom.</p><p>[10]<br/>
"Can I have a sip of your tea?" Tobin asks, moving in her chair so that her knee knocks against Christen's. </p><p>Christen sets down her fork and raises her eyebrows, but hands the mug over anyway. "Don't drink all of it."</p><p>"I won't," Tobin responds, grasping her hands around the cup so that she can feel the heat through it. She takes several big gulps and Christen tugs on her arm, laughing. </p><p>"There's not going to be any left," Christen protests, still laughing and Tobin has to stop drinking in case she accidentally chokes. "Tobin!"</p><p>"I didn't drink all of it," Tobin argues, showing Christen the remaining liquid and holding back a laugh when her jaw drops. </p><p>"That's less than a tenth of the cup," Christen says, stealing the mug back and placing it as far away from Tobin as possible. "No more for you."</p><p>[11]<br/>
"I'm going to go get some more coffee," Christen excuses herself tiredly during team breakfast and Tobin nods to let her know she heard her. </p><p>As soon as she walks away, Ash hits Tobin on the arm. "Somebody's got it bad." She comments, watching Tobin's eyes trail after Christen. </p><p>"What're you talking about." It doesn't escape Ash how defensive Tobin immediately gets. </p><p>"I think you know what I'm talking about." Ash smirks. "You're blushing."</p><p>"I have no clue what you're talking about," Tobin insists, even though her eyes flick back to Christen's retreating form involuntarily. </p><p>"Somebody's in love," Ash teases, drawing out the last part of her sentence and Tobin flushes bright red. </p><p>"Shut up, I'm not in love. She's still new to the team," Tobin says, poking at her breakfast with her fork in order to avoid looking Ash in the eyes. </p><p>"Dude, she's been here for almost half a year, that's not even close to new." Ash nudges Tobin again just to make sure she's paying attention. "Besides, you're clearly infatuated with her."</p><p>"Nice vocabulary word," Tobin deflects but Ash doesn't take the bait. </p><p>"Just admit it, you totally have a crush on Press."</p><p>"What, are we back in middle school?" Ash just raises her eyebrows, unimpressed. "Whatever, it doesn't matter. She doesn't like me back."</p><p>"So you admit you like her?"</p><p>"Yes, now shut the fuck up," Tobin hisses, knowing that they'll end up catching the entire team's attention if they keep acting suspiciously. As Christen starts nearing their table again, Tobin glares at Ash. "Not a word."</p><p>(Tobin's not naive enough to think she'll drop it completely, though.)</p><p>[12]<br/>
"Do you ever think about quitting?" Christen asks quietly, her voice barely carrying over the sound of the movie playing on the screen. Tobin glances down at Christen, whose head is resting on her shoulder. </p><p>"Are you thinking about retiring, Chris?" Tobin shifts, shimmying a little further up onto the pillow her head is resting on. Christen shrugs. </p><p>"I don't know, do you think I should?" Christen bites her lip nervously. </p><p>"That's not my decision to make." Tobin pauses. "Why would you want to?"</p><p>"I don't know," Christen says, again, and sighs. "Let's just watch the movie."</p><p>"Chris, talk to me."</p><p>Christen breathes deeply, turning her head so that her nose is pressed into Tobin's neck. "I just feel like I'm missing so much back home. I don't want my family to resent me."</p><p>"I bet your family is so proud of you." Tobin runs her hand through Christen's hair soothingly. "Do you think they'd want you to quit because of them?"</p><p>"No," Christen huffs, "it just sucks."</p><p>"I know," Tobin murmurs, turning to press a kiss into Christen's hair. "You'll see your parents at our game in a few weeks. Maybe talk to them about it."</p><p>"They'll just tell me to keep playing."</p><p>"And is that the answer you're looking for?" Tobin asks knowingly and Christen smiles. </p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Christen doesn't quit. (Obviously.)</p><p>[13]<br/>
"Do you want some soup?" Tobin asks, hand gently placed on Christen's forehead to feel her temperature. </p><p>"Where are you even going to get soup from?" Christen groans, pulling away from Tobin to cough into her elbow. Tobin sits on the edge of Christen's bed, running a hand up her shin soothingly. </p><p>"I'm sure the hotel restaurant sells some." Tobin shrugs. "Do you think you could manage to not throw up all over me if I get you some?"</p><p>"I think I'll manage," Christen croaks, a ghost of a smile playing on her lips and Tobin grins. </p><p>"Great. Any requests?"</p><p>"Not chicken noodle." Christen scrunches her nose in disgust. "Seriously, anything but chicken noodle soup."</p><p>"Got it, I'll be back." Tobin pats Christen on the shoulder as she gets off of the bed and Christen just groans miserably in response before coughing weakly. </p><p>(Tobin actually ends up walking four blocks to find a place that sells soup but Christen doesn't need to know that.)</p><p>[14]<br/>
"I grabbed this for you while I was out earlier," Tobin says, tossing Christen the thing she's holding. She catches it easily from her spot on the bed, turning the small tube over in her hand to examine it. </p><p>"Chapstick?"</p><p>"You said you were out and you've been licking your lips all day," Tobin explains (and she conveniently leaves out how distracting the action was). "So I bought you a new one when I was out with Alex and Allie today." </p><p>"This is my favorite brand," Christen says, looking up at Tobin as she shrugs. </p><p>"I didn't know so I just got what looked similar to your old one." </p><p>"Thank you." Christen turns the tube over a couple of times just so she has something to do with her hands. "That was really sweet."</p><p>"No biggie." Tobin shrugs again and then throws herself onto Christen's bed. "Wanna watch a movie?"</p><p>[15]<br/>
"So," Kelley drawls in the locker room after a successful game, "what were you and Tobin doing with your parents over in the stands?"</p><p>"Umm, talking to them?" Christen furrows her eyebrows at Kelley's smirk. </p><p>"With Tobin?" Kelley seems unconvinced and Christen shrugs. </p><p>"Yeah, she wanted to meet them." Christen glances over to where Tobin is messing around with Alex and smiles softly. "It was sweet."</p><p>"Right," Kelley says sarcastically, "sweet."</p><p>Christen raises her eyebrows and crosses her arms, trying to ignore why she feels so defensive. "What's that suppose to mean, Kel?"</p><p>"Nothing, never mind." Kelley puts up her hands in surrender. "Let's go celebrate the win."</p><p>[16]<br/>
"I hate you," Tobin pouts as Christen laughs, trying not to let Tobin’s puppy dog eyes affect her. </p><p>"Love you," Christen drags out, batting her eyelashes innocently as Tobin lets her arms fall to her side. </p><p>"Yeah, well," Tobin says, still sticking out her lower lip despite the grin growing on her face, "I would love you more if you didn't drink all of my coffee."</p><p>Christen gives her a kiss on the cheek as a consolation prize (and Tobin blushes the entire elevator ride up to their floor).</p><p>[17]<br/>
"Take a picture with me?" Christen asks while they're touring the latest city the national team is playing in. She grabs onto Tobin's arm and lightly pulls on it just in case she didn't grab her attention away from their group of teammates. </p><p>Tobin glances at her with a crinkled nose. "I hate taking pictures, you know that."</p><p>"I don't know why." Christen mumbles, raking her eyes over Tobin's body appreciatively and making her blush. "Please, I'm just sending it to my parents and they already love you," Christen begs, tugging on Tobin's arm for a second time. </p><p>"Well, when you put it like that..." Tobin grins and Christen pulls out her phone triumphantly, ignoring Tobin's teasing. </p><p>(Christen actually ends up saving the photo as her lock screen but Tobin can't really bring herself to be upset about it.)</p><p>[18]<br/>
"Can I hang in your room tonight?" Tobin asks, shoveling a pile of salad into her mouth. "Linds invited Sonnett and Rose to our room and I really don't want to be in the middle of that mess."</p><p>Christen laughs, nodding her head as she chews her food then swallows it. "Of course, I think Alex is going out with Kel somewhere so we'll have the room to ourselves."</p><p>"Alone, huh?" Tobin wiggles her eyebrows and Christen's face immediately turns red. </p><p>"That's not what I meant," Christen mumbles, "you perv."</p><p>"Just teasing," Tobin assures, knocking her shoulder against Christen's. "Wanna watch a movie?"</p><p>"As long as I get to choose what we're watching," Christen bargains, side-eyeing Tobin. </p><p>"Fine."</p><p>[19]<br/>
"Hey," Alex says as she walks into the hotel room but falls silent when she sees Tobin asleep on Christen's chest. </p><p>"Hey," Christen whispers back, her hand running through Tobin's hair and down her back as she snores lightly. "Want me to wake her so you can get to bed?"</p><p>Alex hesitates, glancing down at the peaceful expression on Tobin's face and then at the dark circles under her eyes. "No need." Alex shrugs. "She's on your bed, not mine. Just make sure she doesn't make a lot of noise when she leaves."</p><p>"Okay," Christen says softly, "knowing Tobs, she'll probably be up in about an hour. I'll tell her to leave quietly."</p><p>"Thanks, Press." Alex goes into the bathroom to get ready for bed, a little confused by their entire interaction. </p><p>[20]<br/>
"That tackle was gruesome," Tobin winces, limping in a barely over-exaggerated way. Christen pats her on the shoulders, running her hand down the length of her arm sympathetically. </p><p>"Walk it off, Tobs." Christen grins and Tobin chuckles despite her grimace of pain as she takes another step. "You okay?"</p><p>"Fine, don't worry about me," Tobin grits out but sends a smile Christen's way.</p><p>"Hmmm," Christen hums noncommittally, "still worrying. I'll give you some Tylenol when we get back to the room."</p><p>"Thanks, Chris." Tobin takes a slow step forward and places a quick kiss to Christen's cheek. "You're the best."</p><p>[21]<br/>
"Stop it!" Christen says, playfully batting at Tobin's hand when she reaches to grab something off of Christen's plate. </p><p>"Sharing is caring." Tobin manages to shoot a hand out past Christen's defenses and finally gets the thing she was aiming for. </p><p>"Tobin," Christen whines, trying to snatch back the food Tobin stole but she puts it in her mouth before she can somehow steal it back, "get your own."</p><p>"But yours is so much better," Tobin says, grinning from ear to ear as Christen crosses her arms with a huff. </p><p>"I'll move seats."</p><p>"No you won't," Tobin counters and then steals another bite off of Christen's plate cockily. </p><p>Christen gets her back by stealing the last forkful of food off of her plate right before she goes to eat it. (They both end up annoyed and hungry.)</p><p>[22]<br/>
"Chris," Tobin says expectantly to get her attention as they arrive at the airport. </p><p>"Yeah?" Christen turns to Tobin and immediately giggles when she sees the way she's presented her cheek to ask for a kiss. </p><p>Tobin taps the spot on her cheek lightly. "Please?" </p><p>Christen concedes easily, putting a hand on Tobin's upper arm so that she can steady herself enough to kiss her. She presses her lips to Tobin's cheek and Tobin grins triumphantly when she pulls away. "Happy?"</p><p>"Very, thank you." Tobin hesitates for a second before looking at Christen sadly. "I'm gonna miss you."</p><p>"I'll see you for the next camp," Christen says, squeezing Tobin's arm to comfort her. </p><p>"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Tobin waves her hand, "just admit you won't miss me as much."</p><p>"For the love of—" Christen cuts herself off when she sees the way Tobin is grinning, purposely riling her up. </p><p>"See you soon, Chris." Tobin leans up slightly to place a light kiss on Christen's cheek in return and her expression instantly softens. </p><p>"See you soon, Tobs."</p><p>[23]<br/>
"If you want to leave, we can leave," Tobin whispers into Christen's ear, watching as she shifts from foot to foot and winces. </p><p>"I don't want to ruin your fun," Christen mumbles back, trying to subtly ease the stiffness out of her back. </p><p>"You wouldn't be ruining anything," Tobin says, grabbing Christen's hand and brushing her thumb across it gently. "You got knocked pretty hard today and your health is more important to me than some stupid hangout with teammates we see all the time."</p><p>"You're just saying that."</p><p>"I'm not," Tobin insists, gripping Christen's hand tighter and dragging her back to the entrance. "Come on, we're leaving. I'll text Alex while we wait for the Uber."</p><p>"Tobs—"</p><p>"Chris, I'm serious. I'd much rather spend my time with you back at the hotel than in a crowded bar with a bunch of drunk people," Tobin says, still dragging Christen along even though she's stopped resisting. </p><p>(When they finally get back to their hotel room — Christen having already taken a couple of painkillers — she kisses Tobin on the cheek before crawling into her own bed and whispers "thank you.")</p><p>[24]<br/>
"Can I have a hug?" Tobin asks after practice, her breathing still heavy as she walks up to Christen with slightly outstretched arms in question. </p><p>Christen hesitates and looks down at herself for a second. "I'm sweaty."</p><p>"That's fine," Tobin says and pulls Christen into a warm hug when she nods her consent, "I still love you."</p><p>"Good," Christen laughs, wrapping her<br/>
arms up and around Tobin's shoulders, "because I still love you even though you smell worse than I do."</p><p>"Rude." Christen shoves Tobin away playfully as she pouts. </p><p>"Take a shower and I'll give you a longer hug," Christen says, purposely distancing herself from Tobin to annoy her. </p><p>"Fine." Tobin starts jogging to catch up with their teammates who are already walking to the locker room but then she calls over her shoulder, "I'm holding you to that, Press."</p><p>[25]<br/>
"Wanna go for a walk?" Tobin asks as she comes strolling into the hotel room after going to God only knows where, stopping to stand at the foot of Christen's bed. </p><p>"A walk," Christen repeats, setting down her book with raised eyebrows. "Do I want to go for a walk?”</p><p>"Yeah, that's what I asked you," Tobin says, grinning, and Christen rolls her eyes.</p><p>"Tobin, it's, like, sixty degrees out!"</p><p>"Exactly," Tobin says in a 'duh' kind of tone, "that's the perfect temperature for a walk."</p><p>"You're crazy," Christen deadpans and Tobin puts her hand over her heart in mock offense. </p><p>"Damn," she says dramatically, "words hurt, Chris."</p><p>"Oh, whatever." Christen laughs, shoves Tobin away from her bed with her foot, and then picks her book back up. </p><p>"So is that a no to the walk?" </p><p>Christen throws a pillow at her (and contemplates throwing her book too).</p><p>[26]<br/>
"Road trip!"</p><p>"Tobin this hardly counts as a road trip," Christen says tiredly, dragging her suitcase behind her to load onto the bus. "And, it's our fifth 'road trip' on the bus this year."</p><p>"Still," Tobin shrugs, grinning brighter than the morning sun, "you'll sit by me right?"</p><p>"As long as you're okay with me falling asleep on you." Christen yawns, emphasizing her point, and Tobin nudges her with her hip. </p><p>"Nothing I'd rather be doing than acting as your own personal pillow," Tobin says and Christen laughs. </p><p>"Dork." Christen rests her head on Tobin's shoulder as they wait to pile onto the bus, already closing her eyes like she's trying to fall asleep standing up. </p><p>Tobin brings her hand up to run her fingers through Christen's hair, fiddling with the ends distractedly. "Don't go to sleep quite yet." Christen cracks one of her eyes open. "I don't think I'm strong enough to carry you to your seat."</p><p>Christen hums softly and reaches up to squeeze Tobin's bicep teasingly. "I think you are."</p><p>"Well, I, uh," Tobin flounders momentarily as her face heats up, "I'd rather not test that theory."</p><p>"You're no fun." Christen winks and Tobin is glad she closes her eyes again because she doesn't want Christen to see what that wink did to her. </p><p>[27]<br/>
Christen's phone rings and as soon as she answers it, Tobin's voice floats through the speaker. "Happy birthday!"</p><p>A smile automatically finds its way onto Christen's face as she hears Tobin sing an off-key rendition of the Happy Birthday song. As soon as she finishes singing, Christen laughs. "Thank you, Tobs. That was beautiful."</p><p>"Well, I am known for my talented vocal cords," Tobin replies easily, somehow managing to carry their banter on despite being half a continent away from each other. "Anyways, I know you didn't want a present but I still painted something for you, if that's okay?" Christen can almost picture the way Tobin is rubbing the back of her neck nervously and she knows not to protest when she sounds so uncertain. </p><p>"You didn't have to do that," Christen says softly, mostly out of habit, "but I really appreciate it. I've always wanted a Heath original."</p><p>Tobin laughs, her nerves just barely coloring the edges of it. "Well, you can't get it until I see you at camp because I'm not paying for shipping."</p><p>"Glad to know I'm not worth the extra cents." Christen leans back against the couch as she beams widely. "I'm looking forward to seeing it. Thank you, Tobs." </p><p>"Don't get your hopes up quite yet," Tobin says and Christen shakes her head adamantly even though they're only on the phone together. </p><p>"I'm sure I'll love it."</p><p>(It's a small watercolor painting of the most beautiful sunset Christen has ever seen — though she may be a little biased — and it immediately gets framed and placed on her bedside table.)</p><p>[28]<br/>
"Tobs, come on, we don't have to go out," Christen reassures Tobin, who's swaying on her feet as she tries to pull her hair up to look at least semi-decent. "You're exhausted."</p><p>"No I'm not," Tobin murmurs even as<br/>
Christen catches her gently by the shoulders and pulls her into a tight hug. Tobin practically melts into the embrace, her head falling forward so that it rests on Christen's shoulder. "Okay, so maybe I'm a little tired."</p><p>"That's what I thought." Christen laughs, pulling away from the hug slowly and tugging on Tobin's arm. "Movie night instead?"</p><p>"Yes please," Tobin says, albeit with much less energy than usual, and doesn't hesitate before crawling onto Christen's bed. </p><p>"You can choose the movie while I text Kelley that we're staying behind." Christen hands Tobin the remote before climbing into the bed next to her and grabbing her phone. </p><p>(Christen just silently pulls the covers over Tobin when she starts snoring twenty minutes in.)</p><p>[29]<br/>
"This is cute, don't you think?" Christen asks, turning to Ali with a beanie held in her hands as they're browsing a small boutique in the latest city the national team is staying in. </p><p>"It's cute," Ali says before she shrugs reluctantly, "but it's not really your style."</p><p>"I was actually thinking about getting it for Tobin," Christen admits, hands running over the soft material. </p><p>"Oh, she'd love that." Ali raises her eyebrows curiously as a light blush starts showing up on Christen's cheeks. "What's going on between you two anyway?"</p><p>Christen's gaze snaps up and away from the beanie, eyes wide as she stares at Ali. "Um, nothing. Why?"</p><p>"Oh, I don't know," Ali says casually even as she struggles to keep a smirk off of her face, "you just act worse than Ash and I do around each other."</p><p>Christen's face goes from light pink to bright red within seconds as she tries to stammer out a response. "I— I don't know what you're talking about."</p><p>"Okay," Ali shrugs, nodding down at the beanie. "You should buy it, Tobin would love it."</p><p>(It costs way more than it should but Christen buys it anyway.)</p><p>[30]<br/>
"Nice beanie, where'd you get it?" Ash asks when Tobin comes down for team dinner, the new accessory proudly displayed on her head. </p><p>"Chris got it for me," Tobin says, a small smile on her face as her hand comes up to fiddle with the edge of it. </p><p>"Chris got it for you," Ash repeats incredulously, "and you don't think she feels the same?"</p><p>Tobin looks at Ash like she thinks it's a trick question, blinking slowly. "No? We're friends."</p><p>"Sure, friends," Ash says sarcastically and Tobin sighs in annoyance. </p><p>"Can you just drop it?" Tobin snaps, glaring angrily before she softens into a sad expression. "I don't want you to get my hopes up."</p><p>Ash raises her hands in surrender, a sympathetic smile on her face. "Sorry, dude, I'll stop."</p><p>(Tobin refuses to wear the beanie for a week because it reminds her of the conversation and only serves to make her upset.)</p><p>[31]<br/>
"Your hands are freezing, Jesus!" Tobin yelps, gripping onto Christen's hands even tighter. </p><p>"Well, then, warm them up," Christen says, letting go of one of her hands to place it onto Tobin's sternum. Tobin nearly jumps out of her skin, releasing Christen's hands altogether. "Please, Tobs?"</p><p>Tobin sighs, edging back a little closer. "How do you not have frostbite already?" She mumbles, holding Christen's hands in between her own and rubbing them to create friction. </p><p>"I just have poor circulation to my hands." Christen shrugs, already feeling warmer as Tobin continues to try to warm them up. </p><p>"I don't think that's healthy, Chris," Tobin says, going as far as to blow hot air onto her hands in an attempt to keep them from turning into ice cubes. </p><p>"Don't be dramatic," Christen says, laughing as Tobin rolls her eyes. "I'm perfectly healthy."</p><p>"Whatever you say, Chris." </p><p>[32]<br/>
"I'm never moving," Tobin mumbles, curled up into Christen's side and her forehead resting against her bicep. </p><p>"Not even to sleep in your own bed?" Christen asks, running her hands through Tobin's hair and gently untangling it when she comes across a knot. </p><p>"Nope, this is my bed now."</p><p>"What about the game tomorrow?" Christen asks again and Tobin grins against her skin, knowing she's going to keep coming up with questions until she agrees to something. </p><p>"Nuh-uh, not worth it," Tobin says and Christen laughs, "being right here is better."</p><p>Ignoring how the tips of her ears heat up, Christen continues. "What about when room service arrives?"</p><p>"I'll starve."</p><p>"You sure about that? You were pretty excited about the chicken you order," Christen says, poking Tobin in the side with the hand that's not running through her hair. </p><p>"Hmmm," Tobin hums thoughtfully, shifting to throw her arm around Christen's waist, "you might be right about that."</p><p>Tobin does, in fact, get up when her dinner arrives. (But she falls asleep in Christen's bed anyway.)</p><p>[33]<br/>
"Flights longer than ten hours should be considered inhumane," Tobin groans, sinking down into the chair she claimed at the team's gate. Christen nods her head slowly. </p><p>"Especially when they're this early in the morning." Christen takes a long sip of her coffee, eyes scanning the waiting area and taking in each of their tired teammates. "But, I did download a few movies on my laptop so we can watch them on the plane."</p><p>"You're an angel," Tobin says dramatically, clasping her hands in front of her gratefully. "Seriously, I would die without you."</p><p>"I think you've told me that before," Christen laughs and Tobin shrugs. </p><p>"Probably."</p><p>[34]<br/>
"How do you feel about card games?" Tobin asks after the fifth time Christen sighs in boredom. </p><p>"Did you seriously pack a set of cards with you?" Christen asks back but she perks up, interest clearly piqued as Tobin pulls the deck out of her carry-on. </p><p>Tobin grins, already slipping the cards out of the packaging. "Is that a complaint I hear?" She straightens the cards out on the palm of her hand, eyebrows raised. "Because I can totally put them away."</p><p>"No, no, no," Christen says hurriedly and she raises her hands in surrender, "no complaints here."</p><p>"That's what I thought." Tobin winks, shuffling the cards casually. Christen laughs and shakes her head, shifting so that she's facing Tobin more fully. </p><p>"So, what're we gonna play?"</p><p>"How about," Tobin taps her chin thoughtfully, "fifty-two card pickup."</p><p>As Tobin gestures like she's about to throw the cards into the air, Christen shakes her head wildly with eyes wide. "Do it and I'm moving seats."</p><p>"Then who would I play cards with?" Tobin pouts but goes back to shuffling the cards normally. </p><p>"Exactly."</p><p>[35]<br/>
"Dance with me?" Tobin asks, her cheeks just barely flushed from alcohol consumption. Christen laughs but shakes her head. </p><p>"Maybe you should ask someone else."</p><p>"But Chris," Tobin whines, grabbing onto both of Christen's hands and tugging her lightly towards the dance floor, "I want to dance with you."</p><p>"I don't dance," Christen says, not bothering to try to get Tobin to let go. </p><p>"Not even with me?" Tobin asks persistently as Christen shakes her head again. "Please?"</p><p>"Not tonight, Tobs." </p><p>"Someday, I'm going to get you to dance with me," Tobin says like she's making some type of important vow and Christen nods along. </p><p>"Good luck." Christen slips her hands out of Tobin's and then shoves her on the sternum lightly. "Now go have fun."</p><p>[36]<br/>
"You okay?" Tobin asks over the loud dialogue of the movie they're watching together, tracing her fingers up Christen's hand and wrist. "Your heart is racing."</p><p>"Just thinking about the game tomorrow," Christen admits after a couple of seconds, nerves clearly written all over her face.</p><p>"Just take a deep breath," Tobin says gently, clasping their hands together and raising them to press a kiss to Christen's knuckles. "You're going to crush it tomorrow."</p><p>"I hope so," Christen murmurs, staring down at their hands and biting her lip anxiously. </p><p>"I know so," Tobin says and she leans down to rest her head on Christen's shoulder. "You're an amazing player. I have full faith that you'll lead us to victory."</p><p>"Sounds like we're going into war.” Christen chuckles nervously and rests her head on top of Tobin's. "I hope it won't be quite that dramatic."</p><p>"It won't be."</p><p>"Okay." Christen nods, head still resting on Tobin's, but then she turns and places a quick kiss to the top of Tobin's hair. "Thank you."</p><p>[37]<br/>
"Chris," Tobin says softly but insistently as they're standing around in the locker room, waiting to file out, "look at me."</p><p>"Yeah?" Christen whispers, her voice strained as her eyes flick around the room.</p><p>"You're going to do great." Tobin grabs onto her arm gently, squeezing it supportively as Christen nods like she's trying to convince herself she'll be fine. </p><p>"I'm going to do great," Christen repeats, mostly to herself, "I'm going to do great."</p><p>"And after we win — because we are going to win — we'll get to celebrate and you'll get to relax," Tobin says and Christen takes a deep, shuddering breath. </p><p>"We've got this." Christen squares her shoulders and tries to look as confident as she can given the situation. </p><p>(They win.)</p><p>[38]<br/>
"I'm so tired, I wish I could just take a nap," Christen groans as she pulls on her socks, wiggling her toes at Tobin even as she complains. </p><p>"Then let's take a nap." Tobin shrugs and toes off her shoes before Christen can even open her mouth, taking her hand and dragging her onto the bed. </p><p>"But you wanted to hang with the team," Christen protests weakly as she crawls under the covers next to Tobin — laying inches apart and face to face with her — and immediately she lets out a soft sigh and snuggles closer into the mattress. </p><p>"I'd rather hang out with you than those losers anyways," Tobin teases as she rests her arm on Christen's hip, pulling them closer together. </p><p>"But—" Christen cuts herself off with a quiet yawn and doesn't continue after, too distracted by how Tobin's hands have found the warm skin of her fingers and are gently rubbing at her knuckles. Tobin's fingers work their way up to her wrist, pausing there for a few moments before going to her elbow, then her shoulder, and then finally behind her neck. Her fingers dig into the soft skin there, massaging gently at each vertebra. Christen can't help but lean into the touch, humming softly in content. She's asleep within 5 minutes, falling unconscious to the gentle movement of Tobin's fingers. </p><p>[39]<br/>
"Trade ya seats," Tobin offers, leaning closer to Allie so that she can be heard over the loud chatter of their teammates and the rest of the restaurant patrons. </p><p>"That seat isn't good enough for you, Harry?" Allie says, eyebrows raised. Tobin shrugs. </p><p>"I want to sit next to Chris."</p><p>"You want to trade me seats just so you can sit next to Press?" Allie looks even more confused now, turning in her seat to glance between Tobin and Christen suspiciously. "Why?"</p><p>"I want to see if I can convince her to give me some of her fries," Tobin says and smiles crookedly, nodding her head towards Christen's plate of food.  </p><p>Allie pats Tobin on the shoulder. "Good luck with that." She stands, albeit reluctantly, and Tobin easily slips into her vacated chair while carrying her own plate with her.</p><p>Christen turns to looks at the commotion coming from her right side and grins when she sees Tobin now in the seat next to her, immediately shifting so that they're closer together. Both women miss the look Allie gives them — like she's trying to figure out what's really going on. </p><p>(Christen splits her fries with Tobin in exchange for the lemon in her iced tea.)</p><p>[40]<br/>
"What?" Christen asks, glancing up from the book she's reading to raise her eyebrows at Tobin. </p><p>"What do you mean what?" Tobin asks back, blushing because she knows what the response is going to be. </p><p>"Why are you staring at me?" Christen says, pushing her glasses up her nose as they slip down slightly. </p><p>Tobin does the same, more out of habit than anything else, before blurting out, "You look really nice in glasses."</p><p>Christen can't help but laugh even as a similar blush to Tobin's creeps its way up her neck. "So do you." They both stare at each other silently before breaking out into identical grins and small chuckles. "Now, can I go back to reading without you staring me down?"</p><p>Tobin pouts but nods. "I'll try my best."</p><p>(Neither of them stops to think about how this isn't "best friend" behavior)</p><p>[41]<br/>
"Want me to make you a cup of tea?" Tobin asks softly. "So you can fall asleep?"</p><p>"I'm working, I'm not trying to fall asleep," Christen says, fingers flying across the keyboard of her laptop as she answers email after email. Despite herself, she yawns. </p><p>"Maybe you should stop working for the night," Tobin suggests as gently as possible, knowing how stressed out Christen gets about leaving things for another day. </p><p>"I don't really think I should," Christen says, turning back to the computer. Tobin stops her with a light hand on her shoulder. </p><p>"Those emails will still be there in the morning, Chris," Tobin argues, "and we all need you at one hundred percent for the game tomorrow."</p><p>Christen glances between the laptop and Tobin, biting her lip. "I guess you're right."</p><p>"I always am." Tobin grins, even as Christen hits her hard on the arm. </p><p>"But you can't distract me when I'm answering them tomorrow," Christen says warningly and Tobin holds up her hands. </p><p>"You got it, boss."</p><p>(Tobin bothers Christen for a solid hour while she's answering emails the next day but she doesn’t ever actually ask her to stop.)</p><p>[42]<br/>
"Is Press wearing your shirt?" Lindsey asks as she sidles up next to Tobin, a smirk on her face as she watches Christen mess around with Mal. </p><p>"Oh, um," Tobin blushes, eyes firmly on Christen, "yeah."</p><p>"Is there a reason for that or...?” Lindsey trails off, gesturing in vague confusion as Tobin just shrugs. </p><p>"She wanted to wear it," Tobin says, "so I let her."</p><p>"Tobin, what the fuck," Lindsey deadpans and Tobin nearly gives herself whiplash with how quickly her head snaps over to look at her. </p><p>"What?" Tobin bites the inside of her cheek as Lindsey stares at her, unamused. </p><p>"It has your name on the back of it," Lindsey says but Tobin just furrows her eyebrows. </p><p>"Yeah, and?" Tobin sighs and runs a hand through her hair. "I really don't see your point, Linds."</p><p>"Can you just tell me if there's something going on between you two? Because this definitely screams 'we're dating'." Tobin blushes even more than she was before, turning away from Lindsey. </p><p>"We're not dating." Tobin frowns, eyebrows furrowed together. "Thanks for the concern though."</p><p>Tobin walks away before Lindsey can say anything else (and she also avoids both her and Christen for the rest of practice because that's obviously how you deal with your feelings).</p><p>[43]<br/>
"Can I sleep here?" Tobin asks as soon as the hotel door swings open, knowing Christen's roommate —Sonnett, of all people — is still with other teammates. </p><p>"Um, I guess." Christen steps aside to let Tobin into the room, her eyebrows furrowed as she trudges passed her tiredly. "As long as Sonny doesn't mind, you can sleep in my bed with me."</p><p>"Thanks," Tobin mumbles, collapsing onto what is obviously Christen's bed with a tired sigh. "Ali and Ash were being obnoxious and I couldn't handle it anymore."</p><p>"What kind of obnoxious?" Christen asks in amusement, flopping down onto the space next to Tobin. "Loud obnoxious or nosy obnoxious? Or something else?"</p><p>"Nosy obnoxious, for sure." Tobin sighs, twisting so that she’s on her side and facing Christen. "Everybody on this team loves to gossip."</p><p>"Don't I know it," Christen agrees, also turning to face Tobin. They both laugh, Tobin stopping to yawn in the process. </p><p>"Sorry to crash your alone time like this," Tobin says and Christen reaches out to grab onto one of her hands. </p><p>"I enjoy having you here." Christen shrugs with the shoulder she's not resting on. "I'd tell you if I didn't want you here but I definitely do."</p><p>"Good." Tobin grins crookedly and she scoots a little closer to Christen so that their knees are knocking. Recognizing the sleepy smile on her face, Christen turns over onto her back so that Tobin can rest her head on her chest. They're both out like a light within five minutes. </p><p>[44]<br/>
The next thing Tobin knows, she's being shaken awake and she opens her eyes blearily to find Sonnett standing over her. "I didn't know if you meant to fall asleep here or not," Emily whispers, eyes flicking to Christen who has a hand gripping Tobin's hoodie loosely, "and I don't want coach sending out a search party if your roommate gets concerned."</p><p>Tobin laughs quietly, voice still raspy from sleep. "Nah, I'm sleeping here tonight." Tobin pauses as Christen moves around in her sleep. "If that's chill with you?"</p><p>"Fine by me, as long as you aren't in my bed," Emily says, her voice up-picking at the end enough for Christen to groan and crack open her eyes with one arm still wrapped around Tobin and the other clenching her hoodie. </p><p>"What's going on?" Christen croaks, her eyes only half-open, and Tobin's entire demeanor immediately softens. </p><p>"It's just Sonny, she just got back," Tobin says, squeezing her arm around Christen's waist gently. </p><p>Christen opens her eyes further, squinting against the light coming from their bedside lamp. "Oh, hey," she says, clearly still a little dazed from being woken up, "everything alright?"</p><p>"Yep, I just didn't know you were bringing somebody back to our room," Sonnett says suggestively, wiggling her eyebrows as both of them blush. </p><p>Tobin hums tiredly, rolling back over to go to sleep with her head on Christen's chest. "We're having a sleepover."</p><p>(Sonny spends almost the entirety of the next day gossiping with some of the younger players about Christen and Tobin.)</p><p>[45]<br/>
"You cut your hair," Christen says softly, her hand immediately coming up to fiddle with a strand. </p><p>"Oh. Yeah." Tobin blushes, sweeping her hair to one side even as Christen plays with it. "Figured I needed a trim when it started looking ratty."</p><p>"It looks great, Tobs," Christen says, letting go of her hair to pull her into a hug. "I missed you."</p><p>[46]<br/>
"You're so needy." Christen says, letting out a soft "oomph" as Tobin lays directly on top of her. The game they'd played a couple of hours earlier had been rough and ended in a loss — something none of them were too excited about.</p><p>"It's because I'm sad," Tobin huffs, blowing a few strands of hair out of her eyes as she wraps her arms even tighter around Christen's waist. </p><p>"I'm sorry, Tobs."</p><p>"It's not your fault," Tobin mumbles, resting her face a little closer to Christen's neck. </p><p>"It's not your fault either," Christen says like she's reminding Tobin instead of telling her. "You played really well today."</p><p>Tobin scoffs and, even though Christen can't see the face she's making, she knows there's a crease between her eyebrows. "If I'd actually played well, we would've won."</p><p>"Tobs, you know that's not true, right?" Christen runs a hand up her back soothingly. "Right?"</p><p>"I don't want to talk about it," Tobin says and Christen sighs. It's only a few seconds later, though, that she feels something cold hit her neck and Tobin's body shudders almost imperceptibly. It takes her ten more seconds to realize that Tobin is crying. Immediately, she wraps her arms around Tobin's shoulders and pulls her closer. </p><p>"Shhh, it's okay," Christen hums as Tobin chokes out a small sob. "You're okay." </p><p>It takes a while but, eventually, the cries die down. Still, Tobin doesn't move from her spot and instead angles her head so that she's more comfortable. Christen falls asleep with Tobin breathing softly in her ear and a wet spot on her t-shirt. </p><p>(They never talk about it again but Christen always gets worried when she sees that familiar crease start to form between Tobin's eyebrows.)</p><p>[47]<br/>
"Am I your lock screen?"</p><p>"Yep." Tobin turns her phone so that Christen can see the selfie of them together prominently displayed on the screen. "Am I not yours?"</p><p>Christen picks her phone up and turns it towards Tobin, revealing a picture of her dogs. "You were for a while but I see you more than my babies nowadays so..."</p><p>"I see how it is." Tobin nods sadly, trying to keep a smile off of her face. "I'm just not important enough to you."</p><p>"That's not true, you jerk." Christen's words lack any bite as she laughs, shoving Tobin's shoulder playfully. "Maybe if you'd take a picture with me every once and a while I'd actually have one for my wallpaper."</p><p>(They do end up taking a selfie together and it stays as both of their lock screens for a solid month.)</p><p>[48]<br/>
"Are you braiding my hair?" Tobin asks, smiling teasingly even though her back is to Christen as they watch a movie. </p><p>"Yeah, is that okay?" Christen's hands still from where they're separating Tobin's hair into three sections but Tobin just nods. </p><p>"Fine by me." She scoots back a little so that she's at a more comfortable distance for Christen to be braiding. "I love when you play with my hair."</p><p>"I know," Christen says simply, fingers already going back to work while Tobin tries to focus on the movie — even though it's kind of hard when Christen's hands are in her hair.</p><p>[49]<br/>
"You look really beautiful with your hair braided," Christen says softly once she’s got a rubber band tied securely around Tobin's hair and moves to see how it looks from the front. It doesn't even take a second for Tobin's face to go bright red as she ducks her head sheepishly. </p><p>"I— um, thank you," Tobin says, eyes not meeting Christen's, "for braiding my hair and the, uh, compliment."</p><p>"No problem." Christen brings her hand up to fiddle with the braid for a moment, examining her work before brushing a few stray hairs behind Tobin’s ear. "It could be better but I didn't have a brush."</p><p>"I think you did great."</p><p>"You can't even see it," Christen huffs but Tobin reaches behind her back and touches the braid carefully. </p><p>"Seems fine to me." Tobin grins. "Maybe I'll even wear it to training tomorrow."</p><p>Christen laughs, her face flushing similarly to Tobin's. "You'll give up that idea after the first time you whip your head around and the braid whacks you in the face."</p><p>(She doesn't wear it to practice the next day but Tobin does end up falling asleep with the braid still in and has wavy hair for the entire rest of the day.)</p><p>[50]<br/>
"Are you sure you don't want to come out with us tonight?" Kelley asks as they stand up to go back to their hotel rooms after the final team meeting of the day, Christen already several steps away. </p><p>"Nah, we're good," Tobin says, knowing how tired Christen already seemed when they asked — several, persistent times — before, "I really just want to chill and Chris is the easiest person to do that with."</p><p>Tobin cringes internally at how that sounds, especially when Kelley looks at her weirdly, but is relieved when she doesn't mention it. "You never go out with us anymore." Kelley hits Tobin on the arm. "You both act like boring old people."</p><p>"I'd rather watch a movie in my hotel room instead of going to dinner with a bunch of rowdy pro-athletes," Tobin says with a shrug, "that makes me smart, not old."</p><p>"Whatever you say, Toby." Tobin groans at the nickname, Kelley already a couple of meters ahead when she looks over her shoulder with a smirk and calls out, "have fun, lovebirds." </p><p>Tobin blushes furiously when Christen turns around to look at them, a curious glint in her eyes. Trying to appear as unfazed as possible, Tobin shrugs and hurries to catch up to her. </p><p>(She kisses Christen later that night and Tobin feels like she's floating when Christen kisses her back.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The few and far between breaks I get from my job are the only thing keeping this series alive. Side note: can y’all tell that I’m tired by the copious amounts of sleeping that are mentioned in this part??? Lol I’m not fooling anybody, I’m tired as hell (and clearly this wasn’t my best piece because of it). Anyways, please leave a comment if you enjoyed because work seems a little less daunting when somebody says something nice to me!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>